


Trampoline Kisses

by JJHomes043



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Broken Bones, Dates, M/M, Ouch, Trampolines, my smol bby eddie tries to help, richie embarrasses himself, trampoline dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Richie takes Eddie to a nearby trampoline park for a date but ends up hurting himself.





	Trampoline Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> henlo, i thought this was a cute idea (?) so now we have this. also i forgot to edit this (or im too lazy, same thing) so please let me know of any mistakes

When Eddie told Stan about the situation he found it rather hilarious. While Eddie, on the other hand, did not.

"Stan! Stop laughing! Oh my God!" Eddie exaggerated.

"How, wait," Stan said between wheezes, "So, let me get this straight, well if its you and Richie I don't think it can be straight-"

"Ugh!" Eddie sighed and slapped Stan's knee.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. So, Richie invited you to the trampoline park? And it was going great? And then he went in for the kiss, fell and broke his leg? He didn't fall down a hill on the way back? " Stan questioned, obviously amused.

"Yup," Eddie nodded, "And then denied that he tried to kiss me."

"Classic Richie, am I right?"

"Yup."

-_-

Richie had decided that today was the day. He had finally gathered up the courage to ask Eddie out. And he was definitely going to do it.

He was thinking an amusement park, or anything fun like that, no fancy restaurants. Because 1) he didn't have the money and 2) it'd just be boring. He wanted to do something that Eddie would remember.

So Richie decided on surprising Eddie, he'd think of something to do later. He'll tell Eddie a time and take him somewhere fun and it'll all go amazing. Yup, great plan.

So Richie waited at Eddie's locker for him before class started and planned out the conversation. He'd imagined it'd go something like this;

"Hey, Eds."

"Don't call me that."

"So,wanna go on a date on Saturday? I'll pick you up and take you somewhere nice?"

"Oh my God, yes! Of course! I love you Richie!"

Then Eddie would throw himself at Richie and they'd make out. Sounded good to Richie.

"Ahem," Richie was dragged out of his own thoughts and his smirk disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked, arms wrapped securely around his school books.

"Oh, uh, hi, Eds! I was just waiting for you," Richie spluttered.

Eddie raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, "Why here? Couldn't you wait for me with the rest of the losers where we usually meet?"

"Uh, no. This is more of a one on one thing, you know what I mean, Eds?" Richie asked, a grin making its way to his lips.

"Okay, what's up then?" Eddie asked, become irritated yet more curious. He was somewhat obsessed with Richie and his actions. The way he could be so care free and confident.

"So, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date with me on Saturday? I'll pick you up?" Richie asked, nerves suddenly hitting him like a brick wall he'd just ran into.

Eddie placed a hand under his chin and pretended to think about it, "Mmm, what will we be doing?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Richie said, nerves replaced with a sudden burst of confidence.

"Okay, sounds good. Now let me get into my locker you spoon," Eddie agreed before shouldering Richie out of his way.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 1. See ya, Eds," Richie smirked and winked at Eddie. He waved and made his way to his art classroom to hand in his late painting.

"Don't call me that!" Eddie called after him, as if just remembering that he hated to be called that.

There it is, Richie thought as soon as the words rolled off of Eddie's tongue.

_-*-_

Richie had decided what they were going to do on Saturday. He was going to take Eddie to the brand new trampoline park 10 minutes outside of Derry. None of the losers had been there yet and Richie knew it'd be great to brag about to Stan.

Richie estimated it'd take around 15-20 minutes to walk to so that gave him loads of time to build up the anticipation.

Richie arrived at Eddie's 5 minutes early and knocked on the door. He waited for a couple minutes for someone - hopefully Eddie to answer.

"I've got it, mum!" Richie heard Eddie yell as he was - presumably - running down the stairs.

He answered the door slightly out of breath and in casual clothes. "Hi," He greeted, "I didn't know what to wear so I went with this."

"That's okay. You look great," Richie tried to compliment him.

"Uh, huh. Thanks, I basically wear the same thing any other day but you too," Eddie rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Just let me grab my inhaler and take my pills and we can go."

"'Kay," Richie nodded.

Just as Eddie turned to grab his stuff his mother's voice cut through the house.

"Who's at the door!?" She shrieked.

"It's Richie! I told you we're all going to Bill's!" Eddie easily lied.

"Okay! Just stay safe and don't forget your medication!"

Eddie rolled his eyes mockingly at Richie. "'Kay, mum! Bye!" He yelled and closed the door before she could shout anything else.

Richie chuckled, "Since when did you get so good at lying?"

"Since I started hanging out with you, Trashmouth," Eddie smiled.

"Shut up, Eds. Let's go," Richie grabbed Eddie's wrist and pulled him along with him.

And somewhere along the way Eddie slipped his hand into Richie's instead.

_-*-_

"Ta-da!" Richie exclaimed, dropping Eddie's hand so he could wave both hands at the trampoline park in front of them.

Eddie's face lit up and he looked at Richie in shock. "How did you manage to book us a space!? I heard it's almost always fully booked!"

"Almost, always," Richie pointed out.

Eddie just stared at him in disbelief. "This is gonna be amazing."

"Sure is, honey. Come on, if we're late we won't get in," Richie walked ahead.

Eddie's face became light pink as he stumbled to follow the other boy.

Check in was smooth and Richie and Eddie were now just putting the special socks that they had to wear on. As soon as they were done Richie grabbed Eddie's hand again and dragged him in front of a trampoline.

"Come on!" Richie encouraged and jumped to the next one, leaving room for Eddie.

"If I die it's your fault," Eddie joked before joining Richie.

The feeling of bouncing on a trampoline for the first time was extraordinary. Eddie felt like he was flying momentarily each time he pushed himself back into the air.

They were both having a great time until their time was almost up. They had five minutes left and Richie wanted to use the time to kiss Eddie. He waited until there was almost no one left and went in for it.

He and Eddie were bouncing on the same trampoline. Richie suddenly got closer to Eddie and caused him to stop bouncing.

"What's u..." Eddie trailed off as Richie leaned in.

Eddie's lips were just about to touch Richie's when the bell signalling that their time was up rang.

Richie lost his balance and tumbled backwards. He attempted to catch himself but ended up catching his leg between the springs of the trampoline.

Eddie stood in shock for a moment before kneeling down - being careful to not bounce the trampoline - and gently gazing down at Richie.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked, not wanting to look at Richie's leg after catching a glimpse and deciding it shouldn't bend like that.

"N-no," Richie choked, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"Shh, its okay. I'll get someone okay?" Eddie comforted, trying to remain calm.

"O-okay," Richie spluttered.

Eddie looked around and was relieved to see an employee making their way towards them.

"Is he okay?" The girl asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't think so. His leg looks broken," Eddie explained, panic obvious in his voice.

"It's broken?" Richie spoke up, becoming panicked too.

"Shh, no. It's okay," Eddie tried to reassure.

The girl knelt down beside Richie as well and carefully examined the tangled limp. She looked up at Eddie, "Let's try and get him out, then I'll call an ambulance."

Eddie silently nodded and wrapped his arms up over Richie's while the girl pushed the springs apart. Eddie whispered sweet, reassuring words gently to Richie while he pulled him out. As soon as Richie was free from the springs the girl lifted him off the trampoline.

"Follow me," She ordered Eddie and marched along the walkway towards the medical room. She lay Richie down on the uncomfortable looking nurse bed.

"Stay with him while I call for an ambulance," She demanded and walked out.

Eddie quickly laced Richie and his fingers together. "Are you okay? Does it hurt too badly? I promise it'll be okay."

"I'm okay. It's really sore and I know it will. I'm sorry for bringing you here. Look what happened," Richie laughed quietly.

"No, I've had fun. Lots of fun. Thank you for bringing me."

"No problem," Richie smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy i hope you enjoyed that. please leave some criticism and comments and kudos cause i appreciate it :) stay safe


End file.
